The Season's Finest
by Lady Abbess
Summary: Would be a series of oneshots. This first story is about the Kaleido stage performers and how they're like during winter. I suck at summaries. Sorry. Please review. Rated T for language.


**Kaleido Star**

* * *

"**The Season's Finest"**

_Chapter 1_

©_ The Mayhem Brigade _©

* * *

**_Winter Season _**

It was the perfect winter day. Everything's covered in beautiful, white snow and the air outside was so crisp and cold and clean. Mia sighed again, this was not her day. It was one of those days where she wanted to enjoy the beauties of nature but she was stuck inside the dorms, wracking her brain for a brand new script. Anna tried to drag her outside but gave up in trying. Aside from her, no one actually came by that morning, probably because of Anna saying that she should not be bothered today. She took a sip of her hot cocoa and focused again on her paper. "Something for the script…" she muttered. She wanted to do something that is good for the winter season. No idea came to her mind.

"If this is what they call writer's block, I don't like it." Mia said.

"Whhhaaahahaha!" Someone outside was laughing hysterically and as quick as it came, it was gone.

She thought that she should check whoever that was but shrugged it off. Who knows, that might be May all worked up and mental today. Ah, the wonders of what the snow could do to your brain.

* * *

May sneezed, wondering if someone was talking about her.

"Incoming!" A voice yelled.

She turned to look; a snowball went flying and smacked her right on the face. "Target obliterated!" Anna yelled. "Banzai!" And did victory poses which May responded to with several snowballs to the head. "Haha! Take that, Anna!" She yelled back, tongue out. Anna growled and spouted off a colorful string of curses that ended with a sneeze. "Eeeew… You passed your germs to me!" Anna pointed at her, dramatic and suspicious. "I did not!" May said. "Oh yes, you did! You were sneezing earlier!"

"I was but that was only one time, it means that someone's talking about us!"

Anna suddenly stiffened and bounded to her quickly. "What're you doing, Anna?" May asked. Anna held her hand up and looked at their opponents around them, throwing snow into one another. "It's the time to be suspicious." She said. "Hey! Who the hell was talking about us earlier!" Anna yelled afterwards. Sora and Marian stopped in their tracks. "What?" Both said at the same time. Even Ken halted. The three looked at each other. "Not us." They replied. Anna hung her head. "Damn it. Who the hell is it, then!"

"Will you guys shut up! I'm trying to make a script here!" Mia's voice scared the hell out of them.

"Sorry!"

They heard a door close.

"BANZAI!"

* * *

Mia rubbed her temples. Those people are giving her a headache.

She heard another war cry outside and sighed before setting out to grab some aspirin and refill her mug with more hot cocoa. Ideas strayed away from her today and it was annoying. She wrote on her organizer to see Cathy and ask for some help.

She sifted through her stuff.

"Where the hell is the aspirin?"

* * *

Kalos was having a damn hard time right now. First, he's got the cold and he often filled the wastebasket with tissue papers, getting complaints from Sarah that it was too disgusting to look at. So earlier, he decided to be nice and dump them somewhere with a larger wastebasket. Speaking of Sarah, the woman was not helping very much. She made him some soup a while ago, and he was sure it tasted like hell if he could regain his taste and smelling. That look on Yuri's face was priceless. He looked like he was going to gag but of course, Yuri doesn't gag. He went to blow his nose again and chucked it to the wastebasket. Three points!

He patted himself on the back, congratulating himself.

Then, he heard screeching from outside and there were footsteps thundering outside. He was positive that one of the voices belonged to Sarah, no one else would talk about martial arts stances, and the screeching came from whoever her victim is now. May his or her soul rest in peace. The door flew open and in came a cowering Ken and a hyper Sarah, followed closely by Sora, Anna, May and Marian.

"Sir Kalos! I didn't do it!" Ken wailed.

"Oh yes you did. You did, oh yes." Sarah said.

"It was an accident!" Ken wailed again, this time much louder.

Kalos twitched, feeling the urge to sneeze again but it took all his willpower not to do so. He just watched the scene, a wailing Ken and Sarah on crack, and it was a bit funny. But what interested him most was the reason behind it all. He placed a napkin on his desk and asked the woman who had too much sugar. "What's up?" He said.

"Oh, what's up? Oh, I'll tell you what's up. The young man 'accidentally' hit me with a snowball when I was changing light bulbs and broke an entire box. Do you know how much light bulbs cost now? How much! I absolutely have no idea! And so does he!" Sarah ranted.

Kalos twitched again.

Crickets chirped.

"OUT ALL OF YOU!" He yelled.

They scampered out rather too quickly and the door closed with a loud bang.

Kalos banged his head on the desk.

* * *

The cafeteria wasn't really that crowded today especially since everyone was out and there weren't any plans yet about a new show. Seeing that Mia was trying to work on a script although there wasn't really a deadline, everyone was having a whole lot of free times. In the cafeteria sat Yuri, Layla and a few more Kaleido performers. They were enjoying their cocoas and were talking about random stuff. 

"I told you he would see it pointless!" Anna yelled, her voice heard loud and clear despite being somewhere in the hallway, far from the room.

"It was not pointless! He broke a box of light bulbs! How much do they cost? To hell with the price, I don't know!" Shouted Sarah, still miffed.

"I didn't do it, it was a snowball!" Ken exclaimed. A noise came from Sarah and a screech followed. "It wasn't just a snowball, it was your snowball!" Sarah yelled. "Wait a minute! Whoa… Easy back there! EASY! HELL! KEEP THAT AWAY! AAAAAAHHHH!" Footsteps were in the hallway and it seems like it was Ken who yelled. There were screams and finally silence.

Sora came bounding in first with Marian and May.

"What happened?" Layla asked.

The three shrugged. "We left them right after they started yelling." Sora explained.

"So you have no idea what happened?"

"Not a clue, sorry." May answered.

Yuri stopped sipping his hot cocoa. "Do you know that you guys are too loud?" He asked.

"No."

In came Anna and Sarah, the one who was high dragged poor Ken with them. "Oh, so it was a gag and pull case." One of their comrades said. Poor Ken was gagged and all tied up with a sock in his mouth and duck tape and some rope.

* * *

Sarah was having a field day today.

Ken blanched, wailed, moaned and cried.

Anna was winded up.

May helped herself to some cocoa.

Leon was somewhere else.

Kalos passed out from too much head banging.

Sora and Marian went the hell out of there to check on Jonathan.

Layla and Yuri looked at each other.

"What a way to spend a winter day."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, hey, hey! Please read and review! Ah, if you want to know why it's like this, it's because it's how I wanted the story to start. If you think I'm on crack, no I'm not. Just had a bit too much sugar. REVIEW! Hugs and Kisses!

* * *


End file.
